


A Place Waiting

by McKayRulez



Series: Distorted & Disturbed Diamond Universe [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Extended Scene, Gen, Oblivious, Short, Steven Universe: The Movie, Toys, Unhealthy Relationships, problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Spinel leaves with the Diamonds.





	A Place Waiting

They told her there was a room waiting for her, and she gazed at them with fascination. 

She left Steven with a hesitant, parting smile.

She entertained the Diamonds in their throne room, excited. 

Juggling, doing flips, telling jokes, bending this way and that, with careful intent and elation. 

She listened to the sound of their laughs, and watched their joy with a grin.

At the end of their play that day, they told her there was a room waiting for her, and she gazed at them, enraptured. 

They placed her on a their shelf with their other small gem toys, and she waited for the day to be played again, eagerly.

The day never came, but she waited, patiently. 

Watching them drift away, happily.


End file.
